


Emmys

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Cumbercollective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and OFC get up to watch the Emmys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmys

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t turned out how I wanted, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think

“Ben! Benedict! Wake up.” You kiss his forehead softly and you see his eyelids fluttering as he pulled the duvet tighter over himself. You had both gone to bed early to be able to wake up at 1am to watch the live stream of the Emmys. You were so excited that you couldn’t sleep, ever since Benedict was nominated for an Emmy you have been planning this night. Both of you went to bed at 9 which was very early for both of you. You had set your alarm clock to go off 30 minutes before the start of the show and both of you would watch it in your pyjamas with some snacks you had prepared earlier during the day. Benedict loved sleeping and he was grumpy about your plan from the beginning. “Why can’t we just record it and watch it when all the other normal people are awake?” he said pouting at you with his perfect bow shaped lips, his blue eyes wide. You could see why he had his parents wrapped around his little pinkie, he had a perfect pout.  “Because normal people aren’t nominated for an award.” You had retorted. He sulked the whole afternoon, and you could see a hint of excitement.

 

There was only 10 minutes to go before the start and you had the kettle boiling, the tea cups ready, all of the snacks were spread out on the coffee table. The television was silent in the background and glancing over your shoulder you could see the last of the celebrities making their way into the auditorium. Pouring the water over the tea leaves in your favourite pot you could hear shuffling behind you. Benedict had finally got out of bed, he was busy pulling a t-shirt over his head, his PJ bottoms riding low on his hips and you could see the V disappearing into them. Letting out a low moan you return to the task at hand, picking up the tray you could feel him standing behind you. “Here let me take that.” He mumbled as he took the tray from you, walking bare foot back to the couch, placing the tray on the table. He sat down on the couch, pulling you down with him. “Can we please just watch until they announce the winner then go back to bed sweet heart?” he pouted once again. “Benedict it’s the Emmys we have to watch the whole show.” He mumbled something you couldn’t make out, reaching forward he grabbed one of the homemade cookies popping it into his mouth as he poured each of you a cup of tea. 

 

He handed the cup of tea to you, placing his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to him, you rest your head against his chest sipping at the tea, you watch as they start the show, “There are so many people there Ben, almost looks like the Oscars doesn’t it?” he holds you tightly as he leans forward, placing the empty cup back on the table. He leans back against the chair, resting his head on yours and you giggle at the witty jokes of the host.

 

As the show goes on you make mental notes of some of the shows you should find and watch, heck if they won awards they had to be good, even those who were nominated. Benedict had shifted and you were now almost lying on top of him as he was stretched out on the couch. You could hear him snoring softly and when you glanced down at him you see he had fallen asleep. You move trying to get more comfortable but he just holds you tightly. You don’t mind snuggling up against him. Resting your head almost directly over his heart you listen to gentle rhythm of its beating. After what felt like a lifetime the category he was nominated in finally comes on. “Benedict wake up, it’s almost time.” You whisper but he just moves his head, mumbling something as his snoring continues.

 

When Steven Moffat won for the best writer you had to try very hard not to cheer too loudly giving him the extra minutes of sleep. When the award for best supporting actor was won by Martin you quickly reached for your phone, sending a quick congratulations to him. Throwing your phone against the back of the couch, you lean closer, “Benedict wake up, you’re up next.” He mumbles again and you could barely make out the words, “Not now mommy.” Slapping your hand over your mouth you couldn’t help laughing. Leaning closer to his ear, you blow softly while you slip your hand under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. “Oh Ben I am most definitely not your mother.” You say as you grab a hold of his cock. His eyes flutter open and they meet yours, you smile down playfully at him as he lifts his head your mouths making contact. The kiss starts out slow, barely making contact, but when you give his growing erection a squeeze it becomes more urgent.

 

He suddenly grabs you, rolling over pinning you beneath him as he grinds against you. “So you want to play? I thought you were watching the show.” He says smiling down at you, that same smile that made you fall hopelessly in love with him. You reach your hands up, tracing the lines that formed when he smiled. He leans down grinding his erection against your core again. You could feel the need to have him inside of you growing fast and a soft moan escapes from your lips. “Ben please don’t tease me.” You whine and feel embarrassed at the need that came through. He grinds against you again, “Feel what you do to me, you drive me crazy.” He whispers as his hand slides down between you, he squeezes your breast running his thumb in a circle over your hardening nipple over your t-shirt, the friction that it causes feels amazing and you whimper softly, his hand slides down further and you could feel him fumbling with his pyjama bottoms. While he is occupied with those, you shimmy out of your own pair kicking them off.

 

He returns his full attention back to you, kissing the sensitive spot in your neck, his tongue running circles over the same spot before he sucks gently. You knew it would leave a mark but you couldn’t care less, the only thought running through your mind at the moment was how much you want him. You reach between the two of you, feeling his erection brush against your hand. “Please Ben, I need you.” He smiles against your neck as you grab his erection squeezing him softly, opening your legs wider for him, his hand moves between your legs, finding your throbbing clit. He gently rubs the sensitive bundle with two fingers, pushing against it while he watches your reaction. Your hips moves against his hands, his slow movements are driving you crazy, he brings you to the edge and when he removes his hand you growl at him. He leans against you, and with his other hand he brushes his hair away from his forehead, trying to flatten the unruly curls.

 

He finally gives up and wraps his hand around yours and both of you guide his erection into your wet pussy. He moves slowly, thrusting at a leisurely pace, you can already feel yourself climbing again, his mouth keeps up its relentless pace against your neck, kissing nibbling and sucking. Your breathing gets ragged, “Faster, please faster Ben.” You urge him on and you could feel his rhythm starting to falter as he starts thrusting faster, harder. You are clinging to his arms, your nails digging into the muscles. He pulls away from your neck, looking down at you, you could feel your walls starting to spasm squeezing his erection the coil in your stomach winding up, his thrusting starts getting more erratic and you know he is also close, you meet him thrust for thrust.

 

Leaning down he kisses you deeply whispering against your lips, “Come for me baby.” His voice as always does the job as you feel the tension that had been building up finally release and your orgasm washes over you. Benedict keeps thrusting prolonging your orgasm until he came inside of you, his warm seed filling you. He thrusts once more before collapsing against you. Both of you are breathing hard while your body is still shaking. He looks at the television as you both try to catch your breath. “Well look at that, I just won an Emmy.” He said looking back at you cocking his eyebrow at you. “Let’s hope no one asks what I was doing when I heard the news.”


End file.
